


Girl Crush

by downtownbaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Draco, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtownbaby/pseuds/downtownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transgirl!Draco Malfoy. Darry. She was falling into an abyss. As soon as she let it out, she knew she’d be pushed back down by her parents, by her friends, her classmates, and her love. Draco Malfoy wanted a lot. But what hurt the most was being hated for what she wants. She’s got a girl crush on Harry Potter’s girlfriend (somewhat songfic). Year 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

Girl Crush  
Summary: Transgirl!Draco Malfoy. Darry. She was falling into an abyss. As soon as she let it out, she knew she’d be pushed back down by her parents, by her friends, her classmates, and her love. Draco Malfoy wanted a lot. But what hurt the most was being hated for what she wants. She’s got a girl crush on Harry Potter’s girlfriend (somewhat songfic). Year 5  
I do not own any Harry Potter characters. All owned by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1  
When Draco Malfoy was young, she knew that she was different from the other boys.  
It was in Wizarding children daycare when she knew something was off.  
“Come on now, girls on the right, boys on the left! Hurry now children,” and watch called to her young students.  
The carpet moved with the small children as they hurried to follow the orders of the adult. In no more than five minutes, as the children had confused their left and rights once again, all twenty children were in their lines, perfect straight and prepared.  
“Good! Good! Now –wait, Draco, honey, whatever are you doing in the girl’s line?”  
A young four year old Draco Malfoy with a confused face of obliviousness. “What do you mean madam? Boys on the left, girls on the left…”  
“Oh, hon, you got your left and rights mixed up. Funny, you’re usually the best at that.” The witch muttered to herself. She walked over to the young heir. “BOYS on the left! You, young sir, are a male.”  
Draco Malfoy didn't like the sound of that.  
.  
Another time she knew something was wrong was when her family were out getting robes for the new Yule Ball held at her best friend Blaise’s house.  
Far down in Diagon Ally, the Malfoy family were picking out proper robes for the ball.  
“Mother you look absolutely stunning in that!” The young Malfoy had exclaimed, loud enough for everyone in the large store to hear.  
“Draco.” Came the harsh command of her father. “Pipe down your voice, only Salazar knows how many people could hear you. Be a good boy.”  
Draco coward and hid behind her mother’s legs. Unfortunately, that didn't protect her from her mother’s harsh command.   
“You’re father is right, Draco. That’s unbecoming for a Malfoy.” Narcissa said  
Draco looked down, feeling ashamed of herself.  
“I’m sorry mother, father. It won’t happen again.” She apologized, doing her best to keep her tears away and her voice low.  
“Good,” Lucius said. “Now, let us go to the men’s section and look for some proper robes as your mother shops for her dresses.”  
“W-what? B-but I want to try on a dress too. And-and maybe mother could put on my makeup and –” Draco’s growing smile was promptly swiped off her face as her father slapped her across the face.  
She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face as her cheeks grew red.  
“Men,” her father whispered harshly in the now completely silent room on onlookers, “do not wear things such as dresses. Those are for women. You, Draco, are a male.”  
Draco Malfoy cried. She did not like that sound of that.  
.  
She was glad to escape her parent’s domain. He, his, male was all she hear any more in that hellhole. Not to mention that harsh connections of her father’s skin against her face.  
Robes for Hogwarts, Draco thought thankfully, were gender neutral.  
But she wanted to wear a skirt. She wanted to wear a dress. She wanted to be comfortable.  
Maybe she would get that at Hogwarts.  
A boy with green eyes and round glasses walked in. He looked nervous and unprepared.   
“Hey, you. Hogwarts too?” She asked. The answer was obvious but she wanted to make him feel at least a little but comfortable.  
“Uh- ya.” He awkwardly said. Draco tilted her head as the employee worked on her robes.

“Hmm…What house do you think you’re going to get in?” Draco asked. She herself didn’t even want to think of such questions at the moment, as they made her stomach crawl in agony.  
“H-houses?”  
A muggleborn…Draco thought. She remembered immediately what her father always says about ‘mudbloods’.  
Why they were called such a horrible thing was a question unanswered. But it was her father’s sayings. It didn't matter the logic. Maybe this would make him happy.  
“You’re done, Mr. Malfoy.” The employee said before Draco could say any harsh insults.  
She didn't like the sound of that.  
Draco nodded. Without a glance at the boy, Draco Malfoy made her way out.  
After all, she learned not to be loud.  
In the first ten minutes of being in Hogwarts, she had made an enemy of the boy she had met at the tailor shop.  
Draco didn't understand. She only said what her father would way.  
Maybe she should’ve kept her mouth shut.  
She hated it here in Hogwarts.  
The sorting, it was a nightmare for her. It was her turn. All eyes on her as she walked up and sat on the stool. All eyes as she had the Sorting Hat placed on top of her head. All eyes on her as the Hat slipped down her head and covered her ears.  
I don’t know what I want  
Oh, dear girl, you know exactly what you want.   
She liked the sound of that  
Dear girl you know exactly what you want. And don’t let anyone stop you from getting where you need to be.  
…Thank you…  
Unfortunately, the sorting goes on.  
Where will I go?  
Where do you wish?  
I’m not sure…  
Cunning you are. Smart you are.  
Slytherin or Ravenclaw?  
What do you wish?  
…What would my father say?  
…You’re fear blinds you so.  
SLYTHERIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so- hi.  
> I know, for any of those who know my other fanfictions (on fanfiction.net) that I said that I’d be starting back up on my Khr fanfictions but I was listening to this song and I just-  
> I really, absolutely recommend listening to the song (The version for this fic being a cover):  
> "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town--Cover by Cassidy Diana & Royal Hayes Jr.  
> This girl used to go to my school and she sang at our assembly and she was completely amazing and has such a strong voice.  
> You can find it on YouTube. Please check her out! Like her video! Even subscribe if you really like her channel. But that song is what I’m basing this fanfiction off of.  
> Few things to establish.  
> 1) Firstly, I’m just coming out of writers block after about a year or so. I’m so so so sorry. If you are reading my other fanfictions (especially Tsunayoshi, Cloud Guardian of Varia and No Love), I WILL BE UPDAITNG SOON HOPEFULLY. Exams and FSA’s are coming in fast and now and Florida has more overall year exams of all states and uggh.  
> 2) THIS IS DARRY. Meaning Draco x Harry. No ‘yaoi’, seeing as Draco is a female. But this is very LGBT+   
> 3) Transphobia obviously  
> 4) Child abuse and neglect.  
> 5) Chapter will be longer. This is simply an intro chapter.  
> 6) I will try my best to update as soon as I can.   
> Thank you very much for reading this. I hope you like it! :]  
> -Joey Ketail


End file.
